heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Azmodan
Azmodan is a Ranged Specialist hero from the Diablo universe. The Lord of Sin rules over a densely populated land of hell where both the greatest joys and despair, and the deepest depravities can be experienced. But it is never enough for Azmodan, who has set his eyes on the realm of Sanctuary. Background As with all the Evils, Azmodan originated from one of the seven heads of the Great Dragon Tathamet. He lorded over the Realm of Sin. For much of his existence he desired to be the sole ruler of Hell. During the Great Conflict, Azmodan successfully defeated his angelic foes many times on the battlefields of Pandemonium. In one such battle, Azmodan faced the archangel Tyrael. Tyrael bested him and stood ready to deal the final blow. However, one of Tyrael's comrades called for aid and Tyrael rushed to lend aid. Azmodan thus escaped the angel's wrath. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Unusually high health for a Specialist; enough to escape from many heroes trying to gank him; especially when talenting purely into his E. *His trait has a Global Range, effectively allowing him to split-push from across the map. *Capable of melting single targets when building purely into All Shall Burn, allowing him to contribute to teamfights by focusing low-health assassins or supports *Extremely good at pushing, especially when completing the quest talents Sieging Wrath or Taste For Blood *Multiple builds, allowing for either extremely high burst damage or powerful sustained damage against a single target Weaknesses *Low mobility prevents Azmodan from escaping from a situation where he has been overextended or when his abilities are on cooldown *Long cooldowns leave Azmodan vulnerable if he has recently used all his abilities. *Although capable of dealing very high sustained damage, he can't really contribute to teamfights until level 13 and building purely into All Shall Burn and Demonic Invasion. Even then, his damage is focused on one target and relies on him not being stunned or silenced and being able to channel long enough for his E to do any real damage. *Even though his Q has a very long range, it has a long travel time when used at longer ranges, even with Infernal Globe; meaning he'll have to predict exactly where his target is going to be. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Effective against Effective foes Having a unusual high health for a non-Warrior, Azmodan's limited movement and lack of crowd control allows Malthael to stick on him. Additionally, Azmodan's ability to summon minions means Malthael can get extra health from . Skins ;Lord of Sin (base) ;Sinlord :The Demon Lord Azmodan is no stranger to opulence and grandeur. In fact, greed and pride are among his favorite sins. ;AzGul'dan :Gul'dan could feel the demon's blood coursing through his veins... Mannoroth's gift once set the orcs on their path, now Azmodan's gift would make them unstoppable. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Azmodunk :In the deepest recesses of the Inferno lies the Burning Court, a realm with a single edict set by the first Hoop-Lord: "Thou shalt slam with the best, or thou jammest with the rest." :This skin is related to the Burning Court themed-skins. Features replaced voice-over, themed abilities, themed animations and themed mount. Development Azmodan was conceived within the first two years of the game's development, as early as 2011.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-212011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Trivia *In an alternate reality, Azmodan slew Inarius, and is utterly despised by the angel lieutenant Valla.Demon Hunter, Angelic Valla Skin Patch changes * * * * * * * References External links * Azmodan at HotS Battle.net * Azmodan at the Diablo wiki Category:Heroes Category:Demon Category:Specialist Category:Lesser Evils Category:Great Evils Category:Aspects Category:Deities Category:Old Gods